Principal of the Thing
The Principal of the Thing (or simply the Principal) is, as his name suggests, the principal of Here School from Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. He is one of the most prominent characters that the Player will encounter and proves to be quite bothersome to most players. He, like most of the characters, speaks in a monotone voice void of almost any emotion. When Baldi gets angry, he begins in the Principal's office. He is Besmirched Noble's Son in Miitopia. He is a Member of WhitneyGoLucky He joined in Summer 2018. Voiced by Micah McGonigal (2018-present) Appearance The Principal of the Thing is a tall, lanky adult man with his right hand out pointing upwards. His eyebrows are raised with one eye appearing to wink, and his mouth is open as if he was shouting. He wears a dark gray sweater-shirt with lighter stripes, pale blue jeans, and brown socks without shoes and his legs, especially his left one, are slightly glitched/erased. Personality So far, Principal of the Thing has a very calm personality, without expressing any other emotions. Like a hall monitor, he is in charge of Here School and will put the student to detention upon getting caught for breaking any rules in the halls, even in the cafeteria and classrooms. Trivia * The Principal of the Thing is one of the first characters to make a first introduction in the Game Jam edition. * His name is a play on words of the phrase: "It's the principle of the thing." A principle is a fundamental rule, law, or tenet. * The Principal of the Thing typically spawns from the Principal's Office. This was revealed during hacking by teleporting to the office in the beginning and teleporting one notebook here before getting any answer wrong. * All of his accusatory sentences involve the action occurring "in the halls." * As of the 1.3 update, he now detects the player breaking rules in his line of sight, rather than the small radius seen in older versions. In older versions, he wasn't able to send It's a Bully to detention at all. ** In older versions, there was a school rule, "No eating food in the halls". However, in the 1.3 update, the rule was removed and replaced with the "No bullying" rule. This means that the player can eat a Zesty Bar without being punished by the Principal of the Thing (the Zesty Bar, however, gives the player a speed boost, which when the Principal catches the player running, he is put into detention). * There are unused sounds for the Principal of the Thing saying "No stabbing people with pencils in the halls." and "No looking in other people's lockers in the halls.". For the "no stabbing people with pencils" rule, Micah revealed in his gaming live-stream that the former quote was originally going to be said by the Principal of the Thing when a removed character, referred to by Micah as "Pencil Boy", was stabbing the player.1 For "no looking other people's lockers" rule, the player was intended to be able to open lockers to possibly find items. * The way his whistling sound goes is actually based from one of the episodes Cartoon Network animation series The Amazing World of Gumball. In said episode, a character known as Banana Joe is seen whistling. * The Principal of the Thing is one of the five characters described in unused audio logs. The others being Baldi, Playtime, Arts and Crafters and Gotta Sweep. * His voice and It's A Bully's voice are very identical. This is most likely because they're both voiced by their creator Mystman12, who also voiced most of the other characters in the game. * All characters except Playtime have a reason to not get sent to detention for running in the halls: Arts and Crafters, 1st Prize and Gotta Sweep are non-human. Baldi is a teacher and he is not running, and It's a Bully can't run (though he is put into detention solely for blocking the hall). * Principal of the Thing's "No breaking the fourth wall in the halls" line from the Field Trip demo is a pun for going through the fourth final "You'll regret this..." wall. Breaking the fourth wall is a performance convention in which an invisible, imagined wall separates actors from the audience. While the audience can see through this "wall", the convention assumes, the actors should act as if they cannot. ** For some reason, Principal of the Thing's line, "No breaking the fourth wall in the halls." is strangely quieter than his other accusatory sentences. Category:Baldi's Basics Charcaters Category:Good Characters